There are several types of mops for cleaning floors. One type of mop for cleaning floors includes a mop head and a wet or dry cleaning cloth applied over the mop head that is discarded after cleaning. These types of mops often include a flat cleaning surface for contacting the floor. For mops with flat cleaning surfaces for contacting the floor, the leading edge of the flat cleaning surface overloads with dirt, debris, and hair. The excess dirt, debris, and hair are simply pushed around by the mop and are not adequately retained and captured by the cleaning surface of the mop. The excess dirt, debris, and hair may become dislodged during cleaning, or more typically are not retained when the mop is lifted from the floor.
Attempts to recess the cleaning surface from the surface to be cleaned to enhance the surface area available for capturing and retaining dirt, debris, and hair have included providing a wipe having a surface topography or recessing a portion of the cleaning surface of the mop head. Although a wipe including a surface topography enhances its picking up ability, such wipes are more difficult and costly to manufacture. Mops with recessed areas rely on rocking and tilting of the mop to pick up the dirt, debris, and hair. This rocking and tilting makes the mop unstable during use. Also, the constant rocking and tilting can cause dirt, debris, and hair trapped on the raised portion of the cleaning surface to fall from the cleaning surface.